Interruption
by Erendyce
Summary: Never interrupt Xanxus during his meal. Never. TYL!XDS threesome.


Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Interruption**

It had started with a mere spar, and it ended in Squalo's room. Well, more exactly, there was that one sentence that Dino had let out jokingly but which had made Squalo's temper flare up.

'_You're getting old, Squalo!'_

Fuck him. Thirty-two years old was certainly not old, and it's not because Dino had _almost_ won that it meant he was getting old. Fuck him.

And indeed, that was what Squalo was doing right now.

"Squa... ahh... ahh... ahh..." Loud moans were filling the room, and it's not like Dino was making any effort to stifle them in any way. His body jerked up when Squalo rammed forcefully into him, having the blonde man pinned against the wall. Squalo sure hadn't wasted time; most of their clothes were still on, and it had barely taken them a minute or two to end up in that position: Dino's left leg around Squalo's waist, supported by Squalo's arm while his other arm was used to pin Dino's wrist against the wall, Dino's free arm wrapped tightly around the swordsman's neck and of course, Squalo buried deep inside of him.

"Not complaining... that I'm old... anymore... aren't you?" Squalo asked, thrusting restlessly into that deliciously hot and welcoming entrance. But Dino's only answer was to shut his eyes tight and pull Squalo closer to him – if that was even possible. Satisfied, the swordsman kept thrusting in, until Dino's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud gasp of pure ecstasy. Squalo smirked, knowing that he had found _that_ spot, and started hitting it repeatedly, enjoying how Dino was clinging to him desperately in a futile attempt at keeping some sanity.

"Squalo... ahh... God... Squalo... ahh... ahh... nghhh..." The blonde man could barely stand the waves of pleasure engulfing him like torrents of lava and making his body burn to cloud nine. Squalo was certainly not gentle with him, and he had to bear with the pain of being torn apart every time they did it, because Squalo had never found any point in preparing him beforehand, stating that it was a waste of time. Of course, practice helped a lot, and Dino was more or less used to Squalo's size; however, this time they hadn't been able to see each other for over a month, and now Dino was paying the price for it.

He could feel a really thin trail of warm blood running down his thighs, but his mind had reached a state of blankness such that he barely paid attention to the pain, focusing far more on the feeling of Squalo's hot and pulsing member inside of him and rubbing against his most sensitive areas with an unfaltering dedication. Squalo was like that: no matter the job, he never did it half-heartedly, even when it came to screwing Dino. _Especially_ when it came to screwing Dino.

And suddenly a pair of lips pressed against his. He groaned slightly at Dino's unexpected initiative but responded quickly by shoving his tongue inside Dino's mouth, not leaving the other man a single chance to defend himself. Dino moaned shamelessly at the intrusion, letting Squalo explore his mouth thoroughly, but winced when teeth sank in his lower lip and drew a drop of blood out. He pulled slightly on Squalo's hair in protest but the only answer he received was a new, sharp thrust between his legs, making him gasp.

"Squalo!"

"Behave." the other man ordered dryly. "I'm not done... with you..." he added, his breathing getting ragged.

Dino whimpered a bit, pressing himself completely against Squalo and moving his hips up and down, exhaling in delight as his own erection rubbed against the fabric of Squalo's clothes. It was throbbing painfully, begging for a release that was imminent; but Dino had learnt through years that Squalo never appreciated it when he came before Squalo did. Still, the blonde man was on the verge of releasing and he wasn't sure he'd be able to wait much longer. Unconsciously, he squeezed Squalo's member as if to prompt him to hurry up; and of course, Squalo didn't miss it. He groaned at Dino's ear:

"Already giving up... Bronco?"

"Ahh... yes... Squa...lo... God..."

"Tch."

Squalo was also reaching his limits anyway, and the continual squeezing around his member didn't help him keep control at all; Dino felt a last, powerful thrust in him before a flow of warm liquid filled him, sending a shot of electricity up his spine. Squalo's name escaped from his lips as he came right after, barely caring about soiling their clothes. The swordsman dropped Dino's leg and was about to let go of him when the blonde man flinched. Squalo caught him right before he hit the ground, annoyed:

"Who's the old one here?" he asked, smirking.

"S-Sorry, I guess I was already a bit tired after our sparring session." Dino replied, chuckling and trying to rebutton his pants. "Let me rest on your bed for a while?"

"Rest? Are you kidding me?" Squalo asked back sharply. "That was only the first round!"

Dino looked at Squalo incredulously, his face paling. By experience, he knew that when Squalo wasn't sated with one round, it meant that he wouldn't get any rest for the next few hours. Unless someone came to save him.

"S-Squalo... Can we resume a bit later? I'm really-"

But Squalo didn't even deign to listen to him as he scooped Dino's legs up and carried him bridal-style to the bed before dumping him on the mattress in a rather unceremonious way. The hungry look Dino read in the long-haired man indicated him that he had no way out, and he started praying that someone _really_ came to save him. At the same time, strangely enough, he felt his own body craving for Squalo, almost begging him to do whatever he pleased with him, and he could already feel his arousal starting to awaken again as Squalo crawled over him, letting several strands of silver hair fall around them.

It was at that exact moment that the door was burst open. For a second, Dino thought his prayer was answered, until he saw who it was standing by the doorframe.

"Vooooooiiiiiii!" Squalo shouted, turning his head to the intruder. "We're busy here!"

"Shut up, scum." a cold voice replied. "Both of you've been so fucking noisy you've interrupted my meal."

Slamming the door behind him, the intruder walked to the bed, his coat floating behind him as if blown by flames of fury, eyes ablaze with killing intent and an overwhelming aura emanating from him, threatening to turn his surroundings to ashes. And as his burning gaze landed on Dino, the latter knew he was doomed.

If Squalo was a famished shark feeding on his body, then Xanxus was the ruling king of all predators who could submit any prey to his will, and his favourite prey was the boss of the Cavallone family. Dino gulped, but as Xanxus shoved Squalo roughly on the side and took his place – ignoring the Varia of Rain's protests – a pit of ardent desire spread through his body and made his arousal even more obvious.

"So you're having fun by yourselves?" Xanxus asked as icily as the fire burning in his eyes was scorching.

"You were eating!" Squalo snapped back. "Stop barging into other people's room like that!"

"Shut up." Xanxus repeated, his eyes not leaving Dino. The next second, he ripped off his shirt, exposing the blonde man's pale yet feverish chest. Dino gulped again when he saw Xanxus grabbing the whip still hanging at his undone belt but barely managed to hide his surprise when the Varia leader spoke again:

"Move out." he ordered. Blinking once, Dino obeyed and was even more surprised when he saw Xanxus grabbing Squalo by the collar and pulling him down roughly on the bed so the swordsman was now the one lying flat on his back.

"What the-" Squalo started struggling, his eyes sending daggers at Xanxus, but the latter swiftly tied both his wrist to the bed's headboard. "Vooooiiiiiii! What the fuck is wrong with you!" he shouted again but was immediately silenced as his boss grabbed his neck, preventing air from reaching his lungs.

"You're too noisy, scum." he spat out, blocking Squalo's incoming kick with one hand.

"Tch, damn boss." the long-haired man replied on the same tone, wincing when Xanxus pinned his leg back on the bed.

Ignoring him, Xanxus stood on his knees and turned back to Dino. Grabbing his blonde hair, he roughly pulled his head down to his crotch and merely said:

"You know what to do."

Squalo cursed inwardly as he saw Dino nodding and quickly undoing Xanxus' pants. His damn boss was forcing him to watch the Bronco sucking him off while he had originally intended to be the one being sucked off. And now there he was, tied to the fucking bed and not able to do a damn thing! How he regretted having dropped his blade earlier.

Dino unzipped Xanxus' pants and pulled his member out before putting it eagerly in his mouth. His tongue started twirling around it, coating it with saliva while moaning softly when Xanxus pressed his face closer, forcing him to take him whole. He started bobbing his head, letting the engorged member bump against the back of his throat at each movement and feeling it getting even bigger as he kept servicing him.

"Still as skilled as ever, trash." Xanxus said with a smirk. He pulled on the blonde locks and made Dino gaze at him. The hazy and needy look he saw in those brown eyes increased his desire for the Cavallone boss tenfold and he started thrusting with more fervour into that sweet and delightfully hot mouth, filling his ears with the enticing moans coming from that same mouth.

To Squalo, it was pure torture. It was already a blessing he hadn't rebuttonned his pants but it didn't mean that his erect member wasn't screaming for some attention. For a moment, he wished he could become as insensitive as a statue of ice, unable to watch Dino sucking his boss off as if his life depended on it or hearing the sloppy sounds of his talented tongue, or feeling his body be set on fire without any hope of cooling down any time soon. He struggled and pulled on his ties in an attempt at freeing himself, but the damn whip was too resistant and his wrists were already scratched under the tension.

Noticing the movements, Xanxus glanced at him, visibly finding the scene very amusing for he turned his attention back to Dino and said:

"Swallow everything and don't let a drop spill."

The next second, Squalo saw Dino wince as Xanxus came in his mouth without releasing his head, forcing him to take all the seed in. When he swallowed everything, Xanxus finally let go of him and the blonde man was now panting heavily, face flushed and lips wet with saliva. His chin was suddenly pulled up roughly and lips met his into a forceful kiss. Xanxus was literally devouring him, ravaging his mouth mercilessly and Dino could only submit to his will while clutching the older man's shirt tightly.

"Voooooiiiiii! Don't forget I'm still here!" Squalo lost his temper for good. "Untie me already, you damn boss!"

Xanxus pulled back and looked at him with unequalled haughtiness. Then an eerie smirked appeared on his lips.

"You want your part of the fun too, scum? Fine." With a motion of his head, he ordered Dino: "Suck him."

Dino complied immediately and crawled between Squalo's legs before grabbing his erection, making the swordsman hiss at the sudden touch.

"Eager, aren't we?" Xanxus sneered before placing himself right behind Dino. "Raise your hips." he ordered. The Cavallone boss obeyed and gasped loudly as he felt a firm grip on his own member.

"Xan-xus... ahhh... yes..." he panted, his legs trembling under him.

"Vooiii! Put that mouth of yours to a better use, trash!" Squalo raved impatiently.

"Nghh... sorry... Squalo..." Dino managed to articulate with some difficulties before putting Squalo's cock in his mouth a bit clumsily; Xanxus' handjob on him wasn't particularly making things easier for him.

Squalo threw his head back at the hotness engulfing him and exhaled of delight.

"Fuck, yes... like that..." He moved his hips to get deeper into Dino's mouth, feeling about to burst as a bright fire was pooling at the pit of his stomach. He looked down at Dino who was drinking on him fervently while whimpering softly at each of Xanxus' strokes. Then he saw his boss pulling his hand back, to Dino's utter dismay who let go of Squalo's member for a second, looking at the Varia leader with begging eyes.

"Xanxus... Ahh!" Dino gasped in pain as Xanxus entered him in one swift motion, his whole body jolting at the sudden intrusion. Fortunately, he was still slick with Squalo's semen and it didn't hurt as much as the first time, but Xanxus' roughness was such that he had to bit his lip in order not to let out a cry.

"Voi, Bronco! Stop getting distracted already!" Squalo's harsh voice almost made him jump, and he hurriedly took the man's erection in his mouth again.

Squalo could see his boss pounding furiously into Dino, both hands on the blonde man's hips. The bobbing of Dino's head matched Xanxus' thrusts; he was following the quick pace imposed by Xanxus and had obviously some trouble doing so. The man was claiming his body with the same aggressiveness as a furious beast hounding its catching; ramming again and again into that not so large entrance of his and losing himself into the delights of that flexible body.

Dino was on the verge of losing his mind, having to focus on pleasuring Squalo while trying not to pass out under Xanxus' ceaseless assaults. It was maddening. One of his hands started drifting to his own crotch, and his fingers brushed the tip of his dripping erection. Not able to stand it anymore, he grabbed it fully and started pumping it quickly, his thumb pressing along the length on a pulsing vein. He moaned at his own touch and unconsciously started working harder on Squalo, licking and sucking until he felt him reaching his limits. He then pulled back, letting Squalo come abundantly on his face with a last "Fuck!".

Dino was still being pounded in, and the whole bed was moving along every time Xanxus plunged himself into him. With his tongue, he licked the few drops of semen on his lips while still stroking himself restlessly. Squalo was panting heavily, trying to recover his senses and barely hearing Dino's loud moans or Xanxus' low growls or the bed creaking. At some point, Xanxus bent over Dino's back and pressed his head against the mattress, right between Squalo's legs, and smirked at the small whimpers he heard. In front of Squalo's eyes was displayed the most lecherous sight he got to witness: Dino with semen spilled over his face and touching himself while having his ass rammed savagely by his boss. The younger man soon came under his own ministrations with a loud moan, before his whole body tensed up and he cried out Xanxus' name, filled with flows of seed.

Xanxus pulled back and Dino dropped flatly on the bed, long trails of milky fluids running down his legs. With his knee, Xanxus made him roll on the back and stared at Dino's glistening body. His pale skin was completely covered with a mix of sweat and semen, and his chest was heaving at each of his pants in an attempt at taking back his breath.

As if nothing had happened, Xanxus redid his pants and got off the bed, ready to leave the room.

"Voooooooiiii!" a voice roared in his back. "Fucking untie me, you damn boss!"

"Ask the Bronco." came the sharp reply. A few seconds later, the door was slammed again, leaving Squalo and Dino in utter silence.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Untie me!" Squalo snapped at Dino who was unfortunately too exhausted to move a single finger.

"Just give me... a second... Squalo..." the other man replied.

With effort, Dino pulled himself on top of Squalo and managed after a minute to untie the whip, freeing Squalo's wrists. In the same process, the blonde man literally fell on Squalo, ready to let sleep take over him but it seemed that the swordsman had decided otherwise.

"Hey, hey, you really think you're gonna be allowed to sleep now? It's your damn fault if I were tied during the whole stuff!" he said, irritated. "Now you're seriously gonna pay."

Dino's eyes widened in horror at Squalo's smirk. He wasn't going to get rest any time soon.

* * *

Finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
